No Title yet
by M2
Summary: PG13 for...Um...Language and violence? just to be sure. Anyway. I haven't figured a name for this yet, so I'm open to suggestions. R
1. They Meet!

Disclaimer: I own myself only. Don't sue me. I got nothing. Nothing. No thing. Nuttin'. Le nothing. Der nothing. El- you get the idea.  
  
Note from author: Stuff between ~these~ are Mewtwo telepathically talking. Stuff between -these- is me "thinking loud" in other words thinking in a way that Mewtwo, when reading my mind, can tell that I'm talking to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Baad." I watched as the bus speeded away right under my nose. "Looks like I'm walking." I muttered to myself.  
  
I had just finished work and was on the way home. I usually take the bus, but today I took slightly longer finishing work, and now here I am. The bus went so seldom that I wasn't going to stand around waiting for the next one.  
  
I worked at a studio. I recorded music performed by different artists and burned them onto CD's and sent them to wherever they make millions of them. Naturally, I got to hear all the music before everyone else. The good and the bad...  
  
"I hate busses" came out naturally as I started walking.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo was levitating slightly above the city, watching a rich looking woman wearing a fur coat, with a pet Meowth wearing a ribbon. He knew, being a psychic, that she was about to be robbed.  
  
And, sure enough, on came a man in a leather jacket, pulled out a pistol, and told the woman to give him all her money. At this point Mewtwo decided to stick in. He descended to about 5 meters and introcuced the robber to a little favourite of his, called Psyburn.  
  
The robber fell to the ground clutching his head and came to experience a small joy in life called unconciousness.  
  
Mewtwo turned toward the woman only to see a brick flying in his direction. He applied a small telekinetic blast and watched the dust, which once used to be a brick, was blown away by the wind.  
  
"Get away from me you big runt!" The woman yelled and ran away.  
  
~And this is the thank-you I get for saving this human?~ Mewtwo 'said' to himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I decided to cut through the construction yard on my way home. It was slower, but shorter. At this hour, all the workers had long since gone home.  
  
I was about halfway through the construction yard, and I was looking at the heavy machinery that was used in the construction of the building, which, by the looks of it, was going to be another block of flats.  
  
At that moment, I felt someone grab me from behind and felt a cold piece of metal against my neck. A barrel of a gun. "Gimme all yer munny!" Just peachy.  
  
Having had a little practice with my friends, I bent my knee and slammed my foot down on his foot as hard as I could. I heard a sickening snap followed by a loud scream. I think I broke a couple bones there...  
  
He let me go and I backed away a bit, then remembering his gun...Only it was too late.  
  
I closed my eyes and waited for death to come. BANG! Followed by total silence. I cracked an eye open. There was the bullet, just a few centimeters away from my face. "What the!?!" The guy stole the words right out of my mouth.  
  
The bullet was glowing a light blue. I looked upward to a similarly glowing figure.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The human looked up at Mewtwo in awe. Mewtwo had gotten used to this. He watched the robber empty his clip at him, and effortlessly stopped all the bullets in midair. He telekinetically combined them all into one big clump of metal and sent this at bullet speed at the robber.  
  
At the last moment, he stopped it right in front of the guy's face and watched him faint.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I watched the guy fall to the ground and turned to the creature that was in the sky. The creature turned to leave, but froze in his tracks when he heard what I said. "Thank you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thank you?!? This human was actually grateful? Of all the lives he had saved, this is the only one to say those words. Was he truly grateful?  
  
A quick read of his thoughts told him that he was serious.  
  
He turned to the human. ~Thank you?~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I heard those words in my mind. like it hadn't said it at all, but instead I heard it inside my own head. I came to the conclusion that it was psychic. "Yes. Thank you for saving my life. How can I show my gratitude?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo looked at the human with great puzzlement. He thought about it and came to the conclusion that this human had nothing he needed. He turned to leave, but the human sent another question in his direction: "Where are you going? Home?"  
  
~I have no home~  
  
"I have room at my house. You could stay for a while."  
  
Mewtwo considered the suggestion, noting the human's persistence. He simply wouldn't give up. Could he different from all the others? Shortly after, he came to a conclusion: ~Fine.~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On the way home, I had learned his name, which was Mewtwo, and I had given him mine: Lawrence Cage, but I told him to call me Loren. He had also telepathically given me a crash course of his abilities. I knew now not to get on his bad side.  
  
Mewtwo had been flying high above me so that he wouldn't attract attention. He seemed to be able to hide very well, considering even I couldn't see him, and I knew he was there and was looking for him.  
  
When I got home, which was at the edge of town, where there weren't as many houses and people, Mewtwo made himself visible again, and I opened the door and showed him to my house.  
  
I showed him the room where he could sleep and asked him a few questions: "Do you sleep on a bed or should I get you something else to sleep on?" ~No need~ I watched him levitate to the middle of the room, where he simply lied down on thin air. It looked like he was sleeping on an invisible bed. "Right. I guess that works too..."  
  
"I have to ask you, what do you eat? Just so that I know what to get when I next go shopping" ~I will come with you when the time comes. For now, I will try to settle with what ever you have.~ "Okay. I'll leave you to sleep now. Wake me up when you get hungry, and I'll see what I can do." I said and closed the door to his room and headed to mine.  
  
I pulled on my PJ's and got in the warmth of my bed, falling asleep shortly after.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next morning was weird. Instead of gradually waking up, as usual, I simply snapped awake. I couldn't hear anything, so that couldn't have been the reason. "Oh well." My typical habit of ignoring things.  
  
I had had the weirdest dream. I had been saved by a creature called Mewtwo, after which I had brought him home with me as an act of gratitude.  
  
I headed for the room where, in my dream, I had left him to sleep. I opened the door, to find it exactly the same as it had always been. Must've been a dream then.  
  
I went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. I filled the pot with water, and turned around to see Mewtwo sitting on thin air watching TV. I was so startled that I dropped the pot and it shattered on the floor.  
  
This caught Mewtwo's attention and he turned towards me. His eyes glowed blue and I watched as the pot repaired itself. The water was still on the floor, but the pot was whole. "Uh...Thanks." I filled the pot again and finished setting up the coffee machine.  
  
"Do you drink coffee?"  
  
~Coffee?~  
  
"Read my mind."  
  
Mewtwo paused for a small moment and answered: ~I shall try some when it is ready.~  
  
"Kay. Have you eaten anything?"  
  
He simply shook his head at this, his attention still mainly on the TV.  
  
"Well then, let's see what we can find." I opened the fridge door and took a look inside. "Cabbage, cheese, jam, two apples, leftover spaghetti from yesterday and some orange juice."  
  
I watched an apple start floating toward Mewtwo. "Why not" I said and grabbed the other. I went and sat on the one person sofa a couple meters from where Mewtwo was. He was telekinetically flipping through the channels. This is going to take a while getting used to...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I'm heading to the shop. You said yesterday that you're coming with me."  
  
~Yes~  
  
"Well I'm going ahead. You can catch up."  
  
~Very well~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I was desperately trying to wade through the bijillions of people, and get to the large department store that was actually not the one closest to my home, but it had the widest range of merchandice.  
  
Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw a large purple figure floating merely a few feet above the crowd. Mewtwo. I watched him for a moment before remembering that we were in the middle of a large crowd. Anyone could see him!  
  
~No they cannot~  
  
"What!?...oh" I remembered that he could read minds. I then looked around me, and, sure enough, no-one was acting at all...unusual- "How-" Mewtwo cut me off by telling me that I didn't need to attract attention by talking out loud, since he could hear my thoughts.  
  
~I can control their minds as I please. Observe.~ He looked forward, and suddenly, all the people parted from my way, clearing a very-easy-to-walk path for me. Other than that, they continued with their own business.~At the moment I am making them see right through me.~  
  
-You never cease to amaze me.-  
  
He smirked.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-Now first I'd like to lay down the law- We had arrived at the monstrosity of a mall.  
  
Mewtwo was looking around himself in amusement. Of course he had never been in a mall before, and I was expecting him to be more amazed than amused. Oh well...  
  
-You can get whatever you like, but try to keep it within th boundaries of my wallet. Read my mind to see how much I have to spend. If you want something, I'll get it for you. I don't think the people here would react very positively to stuff "flying" around of simply disappearing. Now go have a look around.-  
  
I watched him levitate toward the vegetable compartment. All I could do right now was to hope that he didn't get into any trouble... The vegetable compartment was around a wall of shelves, but I could see him levitating high above them. After looking around for a short while, he dived downwards and out of my sight.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He dived down toward the compartment where all the fruits and vegetables were, and started looking at the heads of cabbage that were piled in mountains on the shelves.  
  
Suddenly he heard voices on his right and he turned to see two men in dark clothes talking to each other, This tugged at his curiousity, and he moved slightly closer to hear what they were saying. "I just love beating the living crap out of those wotrhless Pokémon that the boss wants us to train."  
  
"I dunno. It's not that fun 'cause it's not like they can actually feel it. I mean they are Pokémon, aren't they."  
  
"Good point. Especially those clones that're supposed to be better. As far as I'm concerned, they're even more worthless than the originals."  
  
Mewtwo was getting seriously annoyed by this conversation.  
  
"I mean I could beat a hundred of them with a blindfold and handcuffs on."  
  
He was getting dangerously enraged.  
  
"Not to mention they're dumber than the pokéballs they live in."  
  
He was close to leveling the whole place.  
  
"We should just kill them all when the earth is ruled by our noble leader Giovanni."  
  
Snap!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Now let's see. I've got milk, the next two day's lunches, soap, detergent, supper-" My reading of my shopping list was cut off by a very loud scream from the other side of the store.  
  
"What the-" were my words that I chose for this occasion as I headed that way. A loud scream of "Call the police...No! The P.A.T.N.D!" (Pokémon Attack Threat Neutralization Department. [Yeah, I made it up])  
  
"Mewtwo!" That got me running.  
  
When I finally got to where the screams were coming from I saw Mewtwo towering over two men in dark clothes, with his eyes glowing blue. He looked furious...Not good. "I leave him alone for five minutes..."  
  
The two men dug out one pokéball each and threw them on the ground in front of them. A Charizard and a Golem appeared before them. Both roared fiercely, but this didn't effect Mewtwo in any way. They then took battle positions.  
  
"Let's beat this thing up and take it to the boss. He'll reward us."  
  
"Yeah. Easy money."  
  
"Well let's get it on! Charizard! Gut it like a pig!  
  
The Charizard roared and shot a fire blast at Mewtwo. Mewtwo stood calmly as it rapidly approached him, and just as it was about to hit him, he reached his hand forward and the fiery heap simply stopped in midair.  
  
Mewtwo smirked at the surprised expressions on the faces of the two men and the two Pokémon.  
  
The fire then collected into his hand and formed a round ball, which turned the same blue as Mewtwo's eyes were glowing. Then, doing the exact opposite of what everyone was expecting, he simply dropped it, and it went out.  
  
The Charizard shook away the surprised expression and turned serious. It lunged at Mewtwo at full speed, fangs bared, claws extended, and a killer look in it's eyes. Mewtwo watched it approach and as it took to the air, so did Mewtwo. Though surprised, it still sped toward him. And just when it was about to sink everything sharp that it had into him, there was a bright blue flash, and Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Before the Charizard had time to properly acknowledge this, Mewtwo appeared behing it, and, with a single swing of his tail in the back of it's head, rendered it unconcious.  
  
He landed softly next to his unconcious opponent, and turned to the other. The Golem was hesitating attacking, but as one of the men was yelling out commands, it curled up into a ball and rolled at a fast speed at Mewtwo, with the intention of ramming him.  
  
Mewtwo, still calm, lifted up a hand, pointing an open palm at the on coming attacker. He clutched it halfway into a fist. The Golem glowed blue and rose off the ground. Mewtwo swung his hand to the right, and the Golem went plummeting to the wall on the right. Then left. Then the ceiling. And finally the floor. The Golem uncurled, and, much to no-one's surprise, it was unconcious.  
  
Mewtwo then turned toward the two men, and as he levitated toward them, both backed away, stumbled, and fell on their backs, their jackets opening to reveal Team Rocket uniforms. Still on their backs, they started crawling away, but Mewtwo soon stopped them telekinetically.  
  
~You humans think that you know so much. It is the kind of filth like you that make this world what it is. I should kill you right now, but I am going to let you go, so that you can tell your "noble leader" that his reign will not be long. I shall personally see to that.~ He released them. ~Now go, before I change my mind~  
  
The two men scurried away, too worried about their own hides to worry about their Pokémon.  
  
Mewtwo turned away to look at an army of police, S.W.A.T.s and P.A.T.N.D. officers, all of which were holding a gun, a big gun, a tranquilizer, or something along those lines, and pointing it at Mewtwo. He reached up and caught a tranquilizer dart in his hand, quickly throwing it back to it's source, watching someone fall over from it's effect.  
  
"Give it up. You've got nowhere to go!" called a man through a megaphone. "Where's it's trainer?" a police officer asked from another.  
  
Mewtwo looked up, formed a round barrier around himself, and blasted through the ceiling and flew off like a speeding comet.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When I finally got home, it was already getting dark. Due to the incident at the mall, I had had to finish my shopping elsewhere. Because Mewtwo hadn't got anything, I had had to assume, and I got a head of cabbage, apples, oranges, and pears.  
  
I hadn't seen Mewtwo since the incident, and I was wondering where he was.  
  
I sat down on the couch and looked out the window. I noticed a figure on top of the local TV tower.  
  
"Mewtwo."  
  
I ran downstairs, put on my coat and shoes, and jumped on my motorcycle, and after putting on my helmet, I kickstarted it and hit the road.  
  
Why hadn't I driven my motorcycle to work yesterday? Because it didn't work then. But it did now, and I hadn't done anything to it. I had the feeling Mewtwo was somehow involved.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ten minutes later, I arrived at the foot of the TV tower. I jumped off my motorbike, locked it, and started climbing the ladder at the side of the tower.  
  
I never really was very afraid of heights. Au contraire. I loved them. I always enjoyed being high up. I loved to be high up, where the sight of the sky wasn't obstructed by trees and especially buildings.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It took me quite a while to climb the tower, which was quite understandable, considering how tall it was.  
  
When I finally did get there, I found Mewtwo sitting on the top, looking at the full moon. I sat beside him and looked at it myself.  
  
~He created me to be his slave.~  
  
"Who?"  
  
~Giovanni~  
  
"The leader of Team Rocket?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
~I was cloned from Mew, the rarest and most powerful pokémon on earth. The scientists made me stronger by manipulating my DNA and adding other DNA into mine. They thought of me as a laboratory experiment. I killed them and destroyed the laboratory. That is when he came into my life. He told me that we would rule the world as equals. But he betrayed me. He thought of me as a weapon to use in his plans to take over the world.~  
  
"I have bone to pick with him myself."  
  
He looked at me.  
  
"He killed my brother. I know he did. I just couldn't prove it to the court."  
  
Mewtwo looked at the moon again. ~Everyone treats me like an inferior, an animal. At the purchasing center, a law enforcement officer asked another where my trainer was.~ He paused. ~You are the only one that treats me like an equal. I have saved many lives before yours, but you were the only one to ever actually thank me for it.~ I looked at him. ~Thank you.~  
  
"...No problem."  
  
We both turned toward the moon again. We didn't make a sound until ten minutes later, which was when my stomach grumbled. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."  
  
Mewtwo looked at me. ~Me too~  
  
I smirked  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Well? What do you think? Review please. This was just chapter 1, and I'll have a chapter 2 coming at some point when I've dug enough ideas out of the depths of my imagination. 


	2. They bug trainers

Disclaimer: I only own Loren and the plot. That is all.  
  
Author's note: ~There~ Mewtwo's Telepathy. -These- are me "Thinking loud" (As close to telepathy as I can get, but only Psychics can hear me.)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Two weeks had passed since Mewtwo had come into my life. I had been familiarising him with the ways and inventions of people. Mewtwo had become a steady viewer of TV, VHSs and DVDs. He had also become somewhat addicted to caffeine. I had familiarised him with the process of making coffee.  
  
Many newspaper articles had been published concerning the little incident at the mall. I usually read and gathered all of them to form a sort of a collection. I had many, but I will only include one here, although I will include more than one title: NEW POKÉMON WREAKS HAVOC AT MALL!, MYSTERIOUS POKÉMON ATTACKED PEOPLE AT MALL!, UNKNOWN POKÉMON ATTACKS TRAINER'S POKÉMON AT GROCERY STORE!. Would you believe all this garbage?!  
  
P.A.T.N.D. OFFICERS ARE BAFFLED BY NEW FIND! Last saturday the peace of a normal, quite crowded mall was disturbed by a new species of pokémon, which, according to eye witnesses attacked two trainers while they were doing their grocery shopping. Apparently the trainers had tried to defend themselves by means of battling the pokémon with their own. The pokémon had apparently defeated both a high level Charizard and an equally high level Golem with little difficulty. After this, the pokémon had advanced toward the trainers, apparently with the intention of attacking then next. The trainers somehow managed to escape, and the pokémon was confronted by a large number of police, SWAT, and P.A.T.N.D. officers. The pokémon had caught a speeding tranquilizer dart right out of the air and thrown it back to the P.A.T.N.D. officer that had shot it. After the police's failed attempts at making it surrender, the pokémon had, in fact, flown out through the ceiling, leaving the baffled authorities behind. We asked chief P.A.T.N.D. officer Bob Smith what he could determine about the new species of pokémon that had been encountered. "Well, what I can say is that it seems to be quite a powerful creature if it can defeat two high level pokémon so easily. Judging from the severe concussion that the Charizard is suffering from, caused by just a single blow, according to witnesses, it must weigh quite a lot, and it must be immensely strong to have thrown a golem around the mall like that. Those holes in the walls are very deep. It also seems to be able to levitate, judging by the hole in the ceiling." The sketchers have produced this picture according to what eye witnesses have told them. If you come in any kind of contact with this pokémon, you should call P.A.T.N.D. Do not engage unless you are a very skilled trainer.  
  
There was a ridiculous looking picture that looked very different from what Mewtwo really did look like. I tossed the newspaper to Mewtwo "Would you believe this garbage?"  
  
Mewtwo picked it up telekinetically and looked at it. "You can read, right?"  
  
~Yes~  
  
"Good" Half a minute later he levitated it back to where the rest were. We both turned to look at the TV, which at the moment was flipping through channels 'by itself'.  
  
A few minutes passed before I thought back to the article. "Wait a minute!" I got up, retrieved the newspaper from the table and looked at it. Mewtwo was looking at me curiously as an evil grin appeared on my face. ~What?~ Obviously he couldn't be bothered to read my mind. "Wanna pester some trainers?"  
  
~In what way?~  
  
"This article says that one shouldn't engage you unless they are very skilled trainers."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well would you like to go see how many trainers have overlarge egos?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So where do you want to start? Novices or mediums?"  
  
~Novices~  
  
"Kay, then we should head to..." We were looking at a large map displaying the Kanto region. I pointed at a small town north of Viridian City. "...Pewter City."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"How about you do your part and I hide in the bushes?"  
  
~I could make you seem invisible. You would have a better view of events.~  
  
"Okay."  
  
~Two trainers are approaching.~  
  
"Great, well do the invisibility thing so we can do this."  
  
~I already have~  
  
"...............Ookay."  
  
The two trainers came into view from behind the trees.  
  
-Okay let's do this!-  
  
"Hey look!" Were the first words spoken by either trainer.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Let's find out!" The trainer pulled out a pokédex.  
  
-Uh oh.-  
  
Mewtwo teleported a plate of lead between himself and the trainers just as one pointed his pokédex at him.  
  
A metallic "No pokémon found" was heard from the other side of the lead.  
  
"Where'd that come from?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
The trainer put away his pokedex and came around the wall of lead to look at Mewtwo again. "Wait a minute! Did you read the paper a few weeks back?"  
  
"Yeah, why?  
  
"Remember the article about the pokémon at the mall?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He jerked a thumb in Mewtwo's direction. "D'you think that's the same one?"  
  
The other trainer paused. "Yeah, could be."  
  
"It said do not engage unless you are a very skilled trainer, right?"  
  
"Well we're not, I mean we only started three weeks ago."  
  
"What do you recommend?"  
  
They both looked at Mewtwo. He hissed. A united yell of "RUN!!!" was probably heard half a mile away as they bolted away, screaming loudly.  
  
A long pause, then, -Well that was amusing.-  
  
~Indeed~  
  
-Wanna move up a notch?-  
  
~Absolutely.~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-I think we have to move up quite a lot this time. This is getting kinda monotonous.- I said in a bored voice as we watched a single trainer run head over heels toward the nearest city, screaming in an ungodly manner.  
  
~What do you suggest?~  
  
"Well..." I was speaking out loud now because there was no-one around at the moment. "I'd say they have to have some badges, maybe five, and something more than just pidgeys, rattatas and bugs." I thought about it for a few seconds. "So it's either Saffron or Fushia."  
  
~Your recommendation is?~  
  
"I think the trainers in Fushia are more experienced. They might not run away so easily."  
  
~So be it~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Okay, so of course we'd better do this at the outskirts of town as usual. Would you like to get one of the trainers there? Preferably one that is more skilled than the rest." I watched as a tall teenager started walking away from the crowds and toward the outskirts.  
  
"Great."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What in the name of unholy beefburgers?!?"  
  
-Well thet's new.-  
  
~Indeed.~ Mewtwo knew by means of a mind read that the trainer had indeed read the papers. The trainer pulled out a pokéball.  
  
-Finally-  
  
The trainer threw forth the pokéball and with a bright flash, a Machamp appeared, flexing it's muscles and stretching it's four arms. "Machamp, knock it out cold!" was said by Mr.-it's-obvious-who's-saying-it.  
  
-Go easy on it-  
  
The Machamp lunged forward, fist clenched, and muscles bulging. Mewtwo simply pointed an open palm at it, and then clenched it slightly as the Machamp came close enough. The Machamp stopped about falf a meter away from Mewtwo, fell to it's knees and grasped at it's throat. Mewtwo was pointing his hand at it's throat, obviously choking it telekinetically. Then Mewtwo seemed to gather some dangerous looking blue electricity-like energy in the same hand, and he pulled his hand back a few inches before quickly stretching it out again. As he did so, the energy passed from his hand to the cringing Machamp before him. The pokémon began to shake violently before the energy dissipated and it fell to the ground, defeated.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Well. At least we probably made some more headlines." We were back home, eating whatever we felt like eating at the moment. I was enjoying a meal of ordered pizza, which I had ordered mainly because I was too tired to start cooking. Mewtwo was eating various things, fruit, vegetables, meat, and drinking plain old water.  
  
~You of course are going to buy them, are you not?~  
  
"Of course.... Mind if I ask a question?"  
  
~No~  
  
"If what you did to that Machamp was going easy... Do I even want to know what you'd do when you're at full power and furious?"  
  
~I doubt it~  
  
"In that case I'll do my best to ensure that the view stays the same by making sure that no-one makes you angry." I turned my attention to eating once again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mewtwo turned to his food. He had nearly finished it, and when he would, he would levitate it to the sink and do his best to "Wash the dishes" as Loren had said it. He might even try this physically, but he would probably do it telekinetically.  
  
When he finished his food, he looked up at Loren again and... ~Oh no.~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What?"  
  
I looked at Mewtwo, who had buried his face into his hands. "Mewtwo?"  
  
He said nothing, but instead he pointed blindly behind me. I turned around and looked at where he was pointing. Nothing. "What?" I said as I turned around again, only to see a pink figure a mere few inches away from my face. "Aah!" I cried out as I toppled over backward from surprise and hit my head on the floor, which luckily had a mat on it, so it softened the blow slightly, but not enough to prevent all pain. "Ow..."  
  
I looked up as a weight settled on my chest just to see the same pink figure again. This time I made out a pair of large, round eyes, a pair of catlike ears on top of the head of the creature, and a short round nose. It was quite small, maybe one and a half feet, if even that. It had small, three fingered hands and kangaroo -like legs. "M...Mewtwo? W...Wha...?"  
  
~You should call him Mew. I do.~  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Mew!" Mew said his name in a sqeaky voice.  
  
"Where'd you come from?"  
  
~I would say he teleported in.~  
  
"Right. Um... Could you possibly let me get up?  
  
"Mew!" Mew cried happily and floated off my chest. I got onto my feet and picked up my chair, not looking away from Mew at all, watching as he did a few backwars somersaults, and then flew over to Mewtwo, hovering upside- down above him. Mewtwo had a give-me-a-break expression on his face.  
  
"So... You..."  
  
~Was cloned from him.~ He jerked a thumb in Mew's direction.  
  
"...I can hardly tell the difference." Mewtwo gave me a death glare. "Sorry"  
  
~The irony is that we are exact opposites.~  
  
"I can tell." He was right. Mewtwo was a cold and serious, and Mew was like a small child, playful and happy, even though he was goodness knows how old.  
  
Mew flew to the fridge, opened it, and pulled out a pear. He looked at it, looking slightly puzzled, then took a large bite from it. He seemed to be evaluating the flavour, then he cried out happily and did a few more backward somersaults in the air.  
  
Mewtwo rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's he doing here?"  
  
~He is always following me around like an older sibling, taking a look to see what I am doing. It seems he has nothing better to do, although it may seem he does at the moment.~ He gestured to Mew who was doing somersaults in the air and munching on his pear. ~I can assure you that if I stay longer, he will also visit on a regular basis.~  
  
I took another look at Mew, who was now munching on an apple. I then turned back to Mewtwo. "I can live with that."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The long awaited second chapter! (Or at least I hope so) Please R&R. 


End file.
